The Fear That Gave Me Wings
by fezakyuu
Summary: Both Ciel and Alois were slaves at the Trancy Manor, but while Alois had to deal with an old perverted Earl, Ciel was left with a perverted young butler named Sebastian who committed certain acts with him in secrecy… that is until Alois found out.
1. Zero 1

**The Fear That Gave Me Wings**

Okay so basically, this story will be based on the slavery events at the Trancy Manor, but **it will involve Ciel and Sebastian in the ways I explained in the summary**... (: There will most likely be some heavy stuff going down later on in the chapters so I just thought I'd warn you. It's also centered around Sebastian and Ciel as a pairing.. so expect a lot of lemony stuff. (:

* * *

"Tch, this new batch of dolls doesn't look particularly great. The pickings are getting very scarce nowadays. Wouldn't you agree?" A very old and podgy man, stood in front of his own bedroom window said as he watched two coach loads of boys be transported through his gates. Stood behind him was a man of a dark humour and attitude, dressed very smartly and stood proud.

"Yes, My Lord. I do suppose you can say that these are the runts of a litter, but it is very hard to find orphan boys who are willing to be taken in as slaves under your name."

The man continued, ignoring his butlers comment "Hm, I mean look at them. Small, weak and pathetic… I expected my servants to do better but obviously they are incompetent at even doing tasks like this. I should have sent you instead" The man said, as he motioned his hand for his butler to press forward towards the window to have a look at the new arrivals. He smirked and said "I guess these will just have to do, can you see any good ones?" He asked looking over at his butler's vivid eyes.

"Hm" The butler hummed, learning closer to the window and looking at the carriages. One boy in particular, dressed very lightly with the lightest shade of black hair and with the strangest colour of blue for eyes interested him. To the butler he seemed scared, lonely and he certainly didn't know what was going to happen to him. It almost made him feel sympathy, even feeling a form of protection over the child. His master seemed very concerned over his look and turned his head towards the window to see what his butler was gazing at.

"Oi, what's caught your attention?"

"I appear to have found someone I may even admire" His butler smiled demonically, almost licking his lips in satisfaction of his new but secret prey.

His master smirked quite evilly and faced his butler "Well keep your hands off; I know these aren't the pick of the litter, but they're_**mine**_. If I see even you touching them or doing your own perverted acts towards them, don't underestimate my movements from then on, do you understand, Sebastian?"

"Yes, My lord. I sware I will not lay one finger of mine upon any of the new dolls"

"Good, now lets go and view these new arrivals. I would like them all in the viewing room and I would like them to be clothed minimally so that I can view them to their full extent. Attend to this immediately Sebastian"

"Yes, My Lord" Sebastian bowed gracefully and saw to the order as quick as he could. Sebastian left the room and let his master do as he pleased. Out of all the butlers, Sebastian was the only one the master listened to and seemed interested in any of his own opinions. The rest of the butlers were either scared of the Earl or even despised him because of what he committed towards the young and soulful children, whose hopes were instantly taken away when they were brought through the gates of this manor.

Sebastian made his way downstairs towards the entrance of the mansion, outside were around ten or even twenty children all stood disorderly but guarded by many of butlers who would stop any escapee's, even so the odd few were lucky and managed to escape, but at least here they had a home and were cared for, even if it was to a small extent.

The small and innocent looking child that had aroused Sebastian's interests before was Ciel Phantomhive; he was no younger than thirteen and had recently lost his parents in a tragic accident. After which he was kidnapped and marked for life by a secret order of people who were committed to ridding the world of filth and evil. With no where else to go and his only home burned to ash, as well as managing to escape alive from the kidnappers he allowed himself to be taken in by the Trancy butlers, knowing very little about what would happen to him, but at least he wasn't the only child around.

His interests were too peaked when he noticed the very smart and better looking butler come out from the large doors and greet them, leading them all inside the building. As both Ciel and Sebastian crossed paths their eyes were met in an unbreakable stare, Ciel cold only look in wonder as Sebastian smiled back. Ciel was almost hopeful that Sebastian would treat him better than the others.

Sebastian stopped inside the hall and halted the rest of the children, dismissing the other butlers and summoning a fair few of the household maids. "Our Lord, Master Trancy will be viewing you very soon. I advise you to not breathe a word nor do anything stupid around him; he will_** not**_ hesitate any sort of dirty looks, foul mouthing or anything else as such" Sebastian shouted so that he could be heard and understood correctly "The maids will now wash and clean you and supply you with a loin cloths"

The few maids led the children off down one of the darkest and coldest corridors, eventually leading to a dirty and cold basement, with very few facilities for proper cleansing.

One by one, the slaves were washed with buckets of water thrown over their heads and scrubbed down with a brush and very little soap. Ciel was yet to be washed and found himself feeling the urge to talk to one of the boys in front of him. This boy in particular had bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair. Every so often this boy turned around and smiled very weakly at him and ever since Ciel felt the need to say at least something to him, even if he got no reply it would be best to try and make some friends, though it was not such a great place to make any.

"Hi..." Ciel whispered bravely. He doubted any of the maids would do anything but they were certainly loyal to their master and any unseemly behaviour would most likely be reported, whether they liked their master or not they were probably just after his praise.

The blonde eventually turned around and smiled again with an almost silent "Hi" in reply.

"What's your name?" Ciel asked impatiently, beginning to not care whether the maids noticed him or not.

"Jim, yours?" He replied shortly after, still facing his new acquaintance.

"Ciel"

"…I know you!" Jim replied, somewhat excited "You're the son of the recently deceased Phantomhives" His mouth dropped in silent excitement "I'm so happy to meet you… I never had the chance to play with any of your toys or enjoy any of your delicious sweets but I would love to one day…" He smiled in delight.

Ciel felt somewhat better now knowing he had made a friend "Thank you" He replied "I didn't think I was that known unlike my parents…"

Jim's mouth closed into a sad and depressing smile when he noticed Ciel turn silent and distant. "I'm sorry about your parents. I know how you feel… and I'm sure everyone here too knows how you feel, so you're not alone" Jim added, trying to make him feel better and giving him some closure on the situation.

"Next!" One of the maids shouted, with that both Jim and Ciel got up and went over to the maids and begun being washed, even if it wasn't a very likeable shower at least they were being cleaned.

Once they were thoroughly cleaned and dried they were given the loin cloths and were sent back down the corridor where Sebastian was waiting for each and everyone one of them. It was a few more minutes before the rest of the slaves were finished being cleaned and made their way back to Sebastian in which during this time both Ciel and Sebastian had spent in a locked gaze. Ciel was almost amazed by how different and kinder this butler seemed, almost like the butler already had a soft spot for him which would indeed help him out greatly. Jim had also noticed their eye contact and also saw a connection between the two, but he also felt a hint of jealousy rinse through him, almost like... why didn't Sebastian look at_** him**_ in that way, he was equally if not better than Ciel. Of course, before was all an act. Deep down he had always despised the Phantomhives, mainly Ciel because he knew what kind of person Ciel would turn out to be one day, spoilt, arrogant and boring, completely unlike him.

But he couldn't complain, he was in the same predicament Ciel was in and now they had to get through this difficult phase of their lives, but he wasn't going to let Ciel hold him back from doing anything to stay alive in this hell hole, even if it meant impressing the master in sick and twisted ways.

"If everyone is ready, please follow me. The master is waiting… and remember what I told you_** all**_ before" Sebastian walked towards the grand stairs and everyone followed behind quietly. Sebastian knew only he was needed to care for this bunch of young lads as he paraded them down the long and beautifully decorated corridors, yes even some of the children were amazed by the extent of the décor in the house, but it was expected of an Earl.

They finally reached the masters study room and Sebastian halted them all outside whilst he opened the door and alerted the master of their presence. "My Lord, the dolls are ready to be viewed"

"Good, line them up and come and stand by me. I value your opinion Sebastian"

"Yes, My lord" Sebastian bowed and motioned his hand for the other servants in the room to help him out in lining them up. Once they were ready he went and stood by his master who was sprawled across a glorious red and golden chair, with a wooden cane in the grasp of his fingers to hold his hands up.

Once many of the boys had seen their new master they were instantly worried and scared, he was old, wrinkly and very perverted in his own ways. Not to mention the fact that he was clearly overweight, foolish and very selfish.

The boys one by one stepped toward to the front and allowed their new master to view them, without saying a word or doing anything. Their master would simply say "Next" when he was fed up with the current one.

After viewing around five or six of the current boys, next was Jim and behind him was Ciel. Sebastian was eager to know about what his lord thought of Ciel… if it was apparent that he had very little interest in him then it was very likely that he wouldn't use him at all, if ever. Currently he seemed a little off-put by the blonde boy's dark and daunting expression.

His master was up in moments, bad-mouthing Jim's expression "Your eyes are impure and filthy! Don't you dare look at me with such vengeful and hating eyes" He cried beginning to stab at the boys weak and fragile chest, even at his face and all Jim could do was take it like a dog, he wasn't allowed to even tell him to stop.

Ciel from behind couldn't stand around and do nothing, he _**wanted**_ to help him even if there was bad consequences, he wasn't going to let this all happen. Ciel stepped aside and in front of Jim, stopping his new master by grabbing hold of his cane and pulling it from his grasp, he then tossed it to the side and said "Stop! Leave him alone" He said, holding a protective stance over his friend.

Jim looked up very weakly and worriedly, even if he wanted to thank him with all his heart for helping him, Ciel had pulled a very stupid and idiotic move; he would now face the dire punishment for his actions.

"You…" His master said angrily, walking forward towards the now trembling child who was fearing the next move he would make. The other children could only cover their eyes in coward-ness. As his master raised his hands upwards, ready to strike at him, his wrist was grabbed unexpectedly and tightly by his butler, Sebastian.

"Excuse me, My Lord. But allow me to take care of this individual, you have many others to attend to and I would not like it if you got behind…" Sebastian said sternly, there after releasing his master's wrist after he swiftly tugged it out of his grasp.

"Fine, _**don't **_go weak on me Sebastian. I want to see him covered in bruises and scars. Do you understand?" He shouted vulgarly.

"Yes, My Lord" He bowed and took hold of the child's wrist and dragged him out of the room, the other boys could only pray in hope that he would at least return alive.

"Get up" The Earl said to Jim who was still in shock on the floor after everything that had just happened "Go outside and wait with the others and don't let me see those eyes again, you pathetic piece of dirt" He said almost spitting his disgust.

"Yes Master, Sorry" He apologized quickly before leaving the room.

The Earl re-took his seat back on the couch and continued on looking at the rest of what he called 'his dolls'.

***

Elsewhere, Sebastian still had a good grip on Ciel's fragile wrist, leading him down one of the many corridors of the house. The journey was silent and frightening to say the least. Ciel hadn't a clue what possessed him to do what he did before, Sebastian had clearly warned them all about what would happen if they did anything stupid in front of their master, he wouldn't hesitate to do anything.

Sebastian was all the while though excited that he had finally been able to drag his new interest away from his Lord. He could now study him in his own way and even see what he was like. He was still unsure whether he did actually want to punish him however, but if Ciel didn't return with bruises then Sebastian would be in major trouble, not that a mere old _human_ could do anything to someone like _him_.

Although, Ciel had to think about this new situation in other ways, at least now he was going to be punished by this intriguing butler and not by the hands of some perverted old geezer.

"Um… where are we going?" Ciel asked, the butler had to at least answer that.

"My quarters" He replied simply, but thinking about how soft and delicate his voice seemed, with just a small tint of hate and evil laced within the sounds of it.

"Oh" Ciel replied uncharacteristically, of course he was even more worried now that he knew he was going to the butler's room, of all places.

* * *

**.. How dramatic ;)**


	2. Zero 2

**Zero 2**

_Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts... much appreciated (: I have a nice cup of Earl Grey to help me write better xD_

* * *

Sebastian was still continuing on his journey through the manor, gently pulling Ciel along with him.

Although around this butler Ciel didn't feel at all scared or frightened but he certainly felt nervous. He did feel somewhat better now though; even a small hint of hope stained his brain now that he was with this butler. Of course everything was new to him since before his parents died he had rarely been taught much about the outside world and had spent most of his time at home except for the odd occasion when he'd go out with his mother or father.

Sebastian in front of him was in a bit of a predicament though, of course he wasn't going to disobey his master but he certainly didn't want to hurt Ciel, not in that sort of way… at a similar time of thinking such perverted thoughts his smirk thickened as he realized he had hold of something so very delicate and beautiful and they were _alone_…

It wasn't long before Sebastian stopped outside a door much further away from the main areas of the house. He turned his head around and looked down upon Ciel who was looking straight back at him, mystified.

Sebastian pushed open the door to reveal his own given room in the house, it was certainly something not fit for a mere butler but as far as everyone could tell, the Master and Sebastian were very good friends, so it was obvious that he'd be given a nice and more comfortable room unlike the other servants in the house.

"Nice room" Ciel added after looking around inquisitively, however Sebastian still had a good hold on his wrist so that he wouldn't attempt to escape.

"Hm" Sebastian replied, looking down at his new friend "I don't care for it much, but the Master insisted I have it" He added rather blankly.

"Why? Would you rather be with the other servants?" Ciel asked, almost quietly in case the butler felt some sort of insult from what he had said.

"I suppose you can say that I don't like the lack of contact I have with others in the house, but mainly it's because I'm not very fond of sleeping. It wastes time."

"Oh… but are you not close with our Master?" Ciel asked, completely ignoring the last part about Sebastian not liking sleep because it apparently is a waste of time to him.

"In ways, yes… but It is mere Butler and Master bonds, nothing more. He pretends to treat me better than the others in hopes that they may improve, but they don't. It just makes them feel worse about themselves" He paused and released Ciel from his grip and turned to close the door "I only serving the Lord because of a contract I formed with him"

"What kind of contract?" Ciel asked.

"It's a special one, I help him achieve something and in return he gives me what is most important to him" He smiled in a way like he was talking to a misunderstanding and naive child.

Since Ciel felt like he was allowed to move around the room, he sat down on the large bed spread and waited to see what the butler did next. "I see, what exactly does the Master want to achieve though?"

"In all honesty, I haven't a clue anymore. He constantly changes it to avoid the contract ending and I am powerless to do anything about it"

"That's so sad, it's almost like he's trapping you, isn't he?" At that point, Sebastian came and sat next to Ciel on the bed, they both stared blankly at the wall and the shadows that were created by the sunlight that came through the window.

"Yes. At first I thought it would be a great idea to create a contract with him, but obviously now I am regretting doing so. He is growing stale and old and I cannot keep the contract with him for much longer. I'm just wasting my own time when I could form a contract with someone much more interesting" He looked down at Ciel, somewhat hinting to him and himself that the boy next to him seemed overly interesting but no way on earth would such a boy like this want anything from the likes of him. What on earth would he even want to achieve? Sebastian slyly shook his head and turned away.

"Then why don't you help him in achieving whatever it is that he currently wants and then you will be able to take whatever it is that he gives you? But I mean like, do it quicker." Ciel replied, quite happily.

"I have tried that many times before… but no matter what at the last moment he will change it. He's a greedy bastard, in which case should interest me but he's taken it too far now."

"Maybe I can help you out then! _**We**_ can find out what he wants to achieve!" He asked quite excitedly.

Sebastian smirked and looked over at Ciel "I would, but like I said, I don't know and he probably won't tell me either. And remember, you are slave at this house… you wouldn't be able to help me even if we did it secretly. At this place everyone is a spy so it's harder to do anything without being noticed." He added, feeling rather down himself now, he did quite like the idea of that though, he'd be able to spend more time with his new friend and eventually it would lead to better and greater things.

"Oh… Never mind then" Ciel replied, his hopes feeling rather shattered as he felt more and more sympathy for his new friend… which reminded him when he thought about the butler that he had yet to ask for his name, even he would allow him to know that at least.

"What is your name?" Sebastian said, beating him to the punch.

"I was about to ask you that" Ciel smiled "I'm Ciel"

"Ciel? Of the Phantomhives?"

Ciel nodded quite sadly in reply "Yes" He added softly.

"I know plenty of you my young friend. I am surprised I didn't recognize you sooner"

Ciel smiled a little more and replied "So what's your name then?"

"Sebastian Michealis." He simple put.

"That suits you!" Ciel replied quite happily.

Sebastian replied with a simple nod and after which they both went silent and the room fell cold. During their conversation he had completely forgotten that he was supposed to punish Ciel, he had even said to his Master that he would do it by his own hands… and now he was expected to return with bruises, scars and maybe even broken bones.

Ciel to him appeared to be very friendly and very bouncy, even in a place like this… even though he knew what he had done he still seemed happy and cheerful. But then it was hard to imagine that this child who had appeared like _this_ stand up against his Master and even be crazy enough to take his cane and throw it aside. This is what made him appear more and more interesting by the moment and who knew what else Ciel was capable of or even willing to do.

"Sebastian?" A quiet and sorrowful voice spoke next to him, when he looked over Ciel was quiet and looking down at his lap as he fiddled with his fingers. "I don't mind if you have to punish me. I disobeyed what you said earlier and I have to pay for that mistake. So just do it… I won't hold it against you, it's your job and the Master gave you an order. In fact, I won't even be bothered, as long as its you who punishes me then I have nothing to worry about" He smiled back at him weakly, but deep down he was scared and shivering at Sebastian's icy complexion stared right back at him.

Sebastian looked back at him with shock and even more worry than before, now he _really_ didn't want to do it. But as they went silence once more he thought of another way that may seem like punishment.

He had a quick moment to himself where he thought deeper into this ingenious plan and eventually stood to his feet. Ciel looked up at him with slight confusion. He took hold of Ciel's wrist and immediately went into a serious manner; trying to show the young one that he certainly wasn't weak… he just had a soft spot for weaklings.

He pulled him over to his desk on the other side of the room and forcefully pushed him forward on top of it. After managing to stop himself from face planting the table, Ciel turned his head around to find that Sebastian was already lay on top of him, pinning him down against the table, however Sebastian's feet were firmly placed on the group where as Ciel's were hovering a few inches above.

"Sebastian?" Ciel cried worriedly, blushing with embarrassment all the while "What're you doing?" He panicked a little as he turned his head away from Sebastian's that was right next to his neck.

"What does it look like? I'm _**punishing **_you" He smirked evilly, enjoying every moment of this situation he had put himself in. Of course if his Master ever found out about this then he'd be in deep trouble that he wouldn't be able to get out of very easily, Ciel certainly would have no chance. _All _the 'Dolls' belonged to the head Trancy and him _only, _none of the butlers or servants were allowed to have any form of sexual or full on contact with them and Sebastian was going to disobey_ that_ rule.

He wanted Ciel all to himself and no way was he about to let some old paedophile have him first.

* * *

_I'm sorry it's kind of short… I just feel like I'm revealing the entire plot too soon. Well I kind of already have… summary and all. xD_


	3. Zero 3

**Zero 3**

* * *

So of course Sebastian only had an initial idea about what on earth he was going to do with Ciel… of course he had to think of ways within moments before of how he could successfully make it look like he had punished Ciel without actually doing so.

Pinning him down to the table was a start, but it was very hard not to do anything sexual towards him, it was _way_ to soon for that and he felt that he needed to watch and observe Ciel more before he made his real move.

He knew that from his Master's expression and temper before that Ciel wouldn't be used for a very long time, which is what Sebastian had hoped for, so he certainly didn't have to worry about that for a while, in which case he'd know if Ciel was going to be used anyway because he'd be told to bring him.

"My, my… Ciel-kun" He paused and moved his mouth closer to Ciel's ear so that he could whisper seductively. It almost seemed like he was trying to scare Ciel, so that he'd return to the Master in tears and fear over Sebastian. "Are you _enjoying_ this?" He smirked so demonically, even licking over his lips in lure of wanting his sweet taste.

"Well... no!" He added almost sounding like he was out of breath from struggling so frantically.

"Your pink cheeks say otherwise" Sebastian teased.

"This isn't fair Sebastian! I said you could punish me, not molest me." He retorted back, showing some more of his own true colours that he wanted to seem pretty much more powerful than the butler; he was an Earl himself after all.

"I haven't even done anything to you yet and you're already calling this molestation? You really haven't been taught anything about the outside world have you?" Sebastian continued on, since he wasn't really pinning him down fully, there was a little more room between Sebastian's chest and Ciel's back.

In which case, Sebastian decided to bring his knees up onto the table and hovered over Ciel like a dog and piece of meat underneath. When Ciel felt more room above him he too got up onto his knees and hands, not fully realizing until the last moment that he was in the exact same position Sebastian was in. "What?" Ciel added, feeling very annoyed and somewhat violated "Now this is just too much"

"Look, we're a perfect fit! Ciel-kun. There are no gaps or openings…" He joked as he looked Ciel up and down, even he couldn't stand all this temptation. With himself being a Demon too he could smell everything so clearly, especially the stenches of arousal, sex and even when someone or a creature was in 'heat' as they called it.

"Sebastian please! Just get up and hit me for god's sake. I can't stand this much embarrassment" He blushed again.

Sebastian rested his head on Ciel's neck and said "Think about it like this, Ciel-kun. It's either _me_, or the _Master._" He said almost threateningly.

… There was a long pause; Ciel felt a little loss for words, thinking what on earth he could've meant by that.

"Now you're wondering what I meant, aren't you?"

"Maybe…" He replied innocently, not even caring for the really awkward situation they were_** still**_ in.

"Hm" He hummed lightly "I'll tell you, but first… we will remain like this and you will let me at least do something to you" He added, oh how he loved being evil.

"You pervert" He said insultingly.

"It's a natural trait of my personality. And is it really my fault that you're only wearing a loin cloth? Who wouldn't want a piece of you?" He teased again. He still couldn't help but think about their very serious and quiet talk before… the awkward first meeting chat where neither of them knew what to talk about and now they were pretty much insinuating a sexual relationship.

"Oh ha-ha. Just… fine, whatever. Do whatever you want to me, but you had better tell me what you meant before" He paused but remembered one last thing "And don't make a habit out of this, Sebastian"

"Hm, your acting as if you're my Master now. What happened to the quiet, friendly and happy Ciel-kun I was speaking to before?"

"Well, I doubt he would want to stick around for this" He replied.

"Are you implying that you have a split personality, Ciel-kun"

"No! Will you just hurry up and stop stalling" Ciel said almost commandingly.

"Relax… There's no need to rush, the Master will be busy looking at the other dolls…" He said, licking at Ciel's left ear, slowly and roughly.

"Dolls?" Ciel added, paying no attention to the fact that Sebastian was making out with his ear.

"This is what the Master calls all the boys that are taken under his name" Sebastian added between licks, he put most of his concentration and motion into licking Ciel from his ear down to his lower neck. Of course he knew _**not**_ to bite, if he did that then the Master would _definitely _notice.

A very sharp singe of pleasure rinsed through his back when he noticed that Sebastian had been stroking the inner part of his legs, gently he used his gloved hand to gently move his hand up and down, getting closer to his private parts every now and then… but Ciel was determined to get more information out of him even if it meant allowing him to continue and making him jab his lower back into Sebastian's crotch.

"Why _does_ he take on so many boys as slaves?"

"He gets bored easy and very quickly" Sebastian said, pausing for a moment "He uses nearly all of the dolls for his own sick pleasures. And I'm pretty sure I don't need to explain what that means."

"Then that mean's that I'm one of his dolls too?"

"Yes" Sebastian replied rather quietly, as if he really wished that Ciel wasn't one of his Master's dolls.

"So… wouldn't that mean you're just using me now then… for your _own_ sick pleasures?" Ciel added feeling rather hurt and let down that he thought Sebastian was only doing this to get some sex out of it all.

Sebastian stopped what he was doing instantly and climbed down from the table. Ciel felt himself relax greatly but sort of realized the error of what he had said, he watched as Sebastian walked towards the window and started out into the luxurious gardens. Ciel was really unsure of what to say next, or even do. Of course, he could always tempt Sebastian over but then that would sort of prove his point about Sebastian only using him for sex.

"Did you know that _you_ were the _only _person out of all the boys that came to this mansion who interested me? You and only you were the first one I noticed because you made me tingle, just from looking at you. I knew from that moment I wanted to pursue you… even if you turned me away as you just did I will still chase after you until you will rightfully be mine" Sebastian said calmly, hoping that he had fully expressed himself to Ciel.

"Oh…" Was all Ciel could reply with, he was in such a difficult and awkward situation that all he could say next was "Sorry, Sebastian… I didn't know how you felt"

Sebastian walked back over towards Ciel who was sat on the edge of the table by now and he said "In this house there is one rule every servant and butler must follow no matter what, even I have no choice but to follow it. The rule is simple, nobody except the master touches, plays or even fondles the Dolls and sex with any of them is_** strictly**_ forbidden."

Ciel looked back up at him with shock… realizing exactly what Sebastian had just done "And you just disobeyed him, why the hell would you do that! No you're going to get in trouble… what if he fires you or even kills you…" Ciel panicked for a couple of moments until Sebastian cupped his face in his beautifully gloved hands.

"Nothing will happen, to you or me. He will not know anything about what just happened between us. And I especially won't be fired or killed; he can't do such a thing anyway because of the contract." He paused and moved his face closer towards Ciel's "Don't worry... I'll protect you. I won't let his greasy paws touch even your hands. You belong to _me_ as I should belong to _you_."

Ciel looked back at him with wonder and love in his eyes… he had never heard words of such compassion and protectiveness, not since his parents died. And by the look Sebastian gave him, he was definitely being serious. "I'd love to stay with you like this all day… but I really should head back to the Master"

Sebastian removed his hands and was about to help Ciel down off the table but Ciel had already grabbed hold of his sleeve and said "What are you going to say to him?"

"I'll lie and say that I've punished you in a way he'll most probably find humorous." He smiled as if it was an easy thing.

Ciel nodded in reply and allowed Sebastian to help him down, with that Sebastian gave him one last warning as he grabbed hold of the boys wrist "Unless we are alone like this, do not act as you have been doing for the past ten or so minutes, the consequences will be infinite. And please don't be mad if I have to do horrible things to you in front of others or in front of the Master… I will have no choice" He said.

Ciel nodded with acceptance and allowed Sebastian to transport him back out the room and towards his Master's study.

On the way, Ciel just couldn't believe everything that had happened, all in the space of a few minutes. He'd found out the butlers real name, learned what their Master really did with the boys here and that Sebastian had already begun harbouring a great love and sense of protection over him. It certainly had been an eventual day, with him almost being molested, teased and pretty much semi-raped he could feel himself beginning to loathe this place already.

Sebastian on the other hand just couldn't believe how smoothly things between him and Ciel were going… he felt so great inside and so happy to be alive and to have met someone like Ciel that he wished he could have spent forever in that room with him. And how easily he just accepted his feelings like that was certainly something he didn't expect with him being an Earl and all and at least having some standards. But he'd certainly learned some new things about Ciel…

He was very sensitive, easy to tease and very mature.

As the daunting moments arrived when Sebastian stopped outside his Master's study, he knocked once and changed positions, instead of holding Ciel's wrist; he gripped the back of his neck and pushed him inside eventually leading to him crashing into the room first and tumbling on to the floor, Sebastian was definitely going to get a mouthful from Ciel about that.

"Ah, Sebastian!" His Master cheered "It's about time you returned" He looked down at Ciel who was whimpering and putting on a façade.

"What's he doing here?"

"Well I did as you said, My Lord. I punished him"

"Stand up" The Master commanded in which Ciel instantly complied and did so without saying a word or even looking at his Master.

"I don't see any kinds of bruises or marks, not even a scratch. What kind of method did you use Sebastian, I am intrigued…?" He asked as he paced around Ciel's small and fragile body.

"Well I thought that since he is still one of your dolls that bruises and cuts would just make him distasteful. So I used a different method. I believe…" He paused to think as quick as he could "… that just myself being there was punishment enough, My Lord"

"Ah" He chuckled "Sebastian, you have a very good dark sense of humour and I love it" After he was finished checking over Ciel he summoned one of the maids fiddling around in the room and told her to take him down to the slave quarters.

Once Sebastian and his Master were alone, Sebastian decided to ask something that he was either going to regret or absolutely cherish. "My Lord?" He said questioningly.

"Yes, Sebastian… what is it?"

"Well, it's about that boy." He said, seeming to drag this conversation out.

"Oh? And what about him…?"

"Well I was wondering If I could maybe take him on… you know like… my own little worker, My Lord" He said as well put as he could "He doesn't seem to be of your tastes as I have noticed, My Lord"

"You are right Sebastian, I doubt I'll ever use such a fragile and weak Doll…" He said, almost spitting in disgust again and Sebastian felt his fists grow tighter as he heard his Master talk about Ciel in such a horrible way. "But that would break the rule wouldn't it?" He replied harmonically.

"How so? The rule indicates that I may not be allowed to touch, fondle or do anything of a sexual nature towards him. All I will be doing is asking him to help me around the house"

"Sebastian… you are a _Demon_, why on earth would you need that kind of help? Besides, even if he is a distasteful child, there may be a chance that I will use him. I know exactly who he is and he doesn't yet know the extent of his own wealth. If I could tap into that then I'm sorted for the rest of my life" He grinned evilly.

Sebastian could only watch with his fake smile "Indeed, My Lord" Sebastian had a lot on his plate now knowing that there was a chance that Ciel may be stinking rich, he'd somehow have to tell Ciel and at the same time make sure he would never be used and make sure that nobody found out about their little fling.

"Now, go and prepare my dinner. I would like to have it in the Dining Hall this evening too. Sebastian."

"Yes.. My Lord"

* * *

_Oooh. Another cliff-hanger.. (: So yeah, keep r**eviewing, faving and alerting **and you'll be pleasantly surprised with the outcome :D_


	4. Zero 4

**Zero 4**

_Ahh, I didn't realize that I had been calling Alois by that name which he isn't even given until he does the nasty with the old guy... :S So it's been changed to Jim ;)_

* * *

While the perverted old master sat in a luxurious dining hall, surrounded by butlers and maids who gave him plates and plates of food, the scrawny servant children were left to almost starve, given very little or no food at all.

All of the boys were compacted into a small stone underground room. It was extremely cold and all they had was the loin cloths wrapped around their waists for privacy. The room was hardly lit and the atmosphere was silent and still. Two maids stood beside the door making sure none of them attempted to escape.

Most of the slaves never spoke a word to each other, nor did any of them make eye contact. But Ciel and Jim were whispering to each other, even though Jim wasn't really fond of Ciel at all, he had to at least find out why on earth he protected him before and what that nice looking butler did to him.

… "I can't believe what you did before, and for me?" Jim said, he was happy what Ciel had done for him, but still the fact that he was about to be beaten down and then saved by someone even scrawnier than himself, it was pretty embarrassing.

"So? I couldn't let that old man just hurt you because of how you looked at him…" He replied. "It's ridiculous" He added.

"But still, he's our master. If he wanted to hit me then who I am to stop him? It's my own fault. But I just couldn't help it… at that moment I realized how much I was going to hate this place and I couldn't stop myself from looking at him so horribly and evilly, he kind of deserved it."

"I feel the same. This place is going to really haunt us for the rest of our lives, sure it's a place to stay but in some ways it's a dungeon full of young boys who are about to loose their virginity to an old man…" He blurted out; he quickly cuffed his mouth afterwards and looked at Jim shockingly, realizing what he had just said.

"What?" Jim cried almost loud enough to attract the attention of the maids, but then he acted as if he hadn't said anything and continued to look at Ciel "loose our virginity? What on earth are you saying?"

Ciel replied and removed his hands, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep it from his new friend for long; he knew it would be best to warn him now and then maybe he wouldn't be so misunderstanding when the time would finally come. "Sebastian told me, that we are all known as 'Dolls' we belong only to our master and we are only for him to play with. He told me that the master does perverted and disgusting things to us for his own sick pleasure and we are powerless to stop it"

Jim went quiet and into thought, but wasn't particularly bothered about the Doll part of his story, or the fact that his virginity was going to be taken by a monstrous old pervert. He just wanted to know more about the butler "Sebastian? You mean that butler who punished you instead of the master?" He replied, remembering his hansom physique and low-pitched voice his voice was that sounded demonic.

"Yeah, him" Ciel replied, not entirely bothered about it, mainly because of what that butler had done to _him_ instead of punishment.

"Ah, well what exactly did he do to you? I expected you to come back covered in bruises and scars but you're free of anything like that?"

"Oh" Ciel went pink-cheeked "Well… um, he took me to his quarters and sat me down on a chair while he blocked the door. He didn't do anything to me; he just kind of stared at me which was enough to make me shiver"

"That's it? I did kind of expect more from someone like him, judging by his looks of course" Jim replied, a little surprised.

"He's not that bad. We talked a little bit, even though I know it's not allowed… he doesn't appear to like his master very much." Ciel added.

Jim turned away and looked at the various other young boys in the room, all silent and still with their heads in-between their legs. They all had no clue about what was going to happen to them in the future and both he and Ciel were also apart of it.

"Sebastian" The Earl spoke quite angrily as he sat at the dining table. He had managed to finish off nearly six different kinds of meals and was now sat back in his chair, drinking the finest wine with a large cigar.

"Yes… My Lord?"

The Earl smirked when Sebastian walked over and stood beside him, looking down with his fake smile. "I'm in _that_ mood. So will you prepare me a Doll for this evening?"

"Which Doll would you like, My Lord?" At this point Sebastian clenched one of his fists behind his back but all the while kept the same smug smile on his face, hoping that he wouldn't choose Ciel.

"Well… let's see. How about that one with the dark coloured hair, you know sort of black with tints of grey and blue, has a very small body, quite short and such with blues eyes and all that"

_Shit... _Sebastian thought "You mean the one I punished before?"

"Him? Don't be stupid… he doesn't deserve to have my dick shoved up his arse" He replied disgustingly, Sebastian sighed quietly in relief, it made him feel somewhat better now knowing that the master had a foul disliking of the child he loved. _(*I hate the word 'ass' so I use the English term 'arse' instead, means the same thing.) _"No… I know there's another boy that I viewed last night, he seemed somewhat interesting so bring him"

"Of course, My Lord… I shall bring him up to your room momentarily. Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

"Hm… Yes, I think there is."

"What is your request?"

"I don't think that blonde boy from before has been punished enough. Take him somewhere quiet and punish him for me, make sure he knows not to show me those eyes ever again." He smirked.

Sebastian nodded somewhat hesitantly and replied "Yes, My Lord" With that Sebastian left the dining room and allowed his master to continue smoking and drinking as he saw fit.

Along the way he thought about why on earth the master had told him to punish the blonde boy, he didn't seem that interested in punishing him before. He just dismissed him and told him not to give him them strange looking eyes again and now Sebastian found himself walking towards the slave quarters to punish one of them unreasonably, his master really was a strange old man and this was something he was going to bring up later.

He found himself at the long corridor, once again guarded by two male servants. As he walked down the corridor his body tingled with excitement as he knew he'd be able to see Ciel again, even if it was only for a few moments it would be enough to know he's safe.

He entered the room slowly and told the maids of the situation, they complied and allowed Sebastian to look quickly for the child the master had requested. At the same time he looked for Ciel and his blonde friend. It was extremely difficult to look for them in a half-lit room but he did it as best as he could, checking each child for the specifics his master had asked for.

Finally, he found one that matched the criteria and told him to stand up and wait beside the maids at the door, in which the boy immediately complied and walked carefully past the other boys in the room who all looked at him worriedly.

After that Sebastian found the blonde sat beside Ciel against the far back wall in the corner, both were sat very close to each other and appeared to have been talking, but now they both watched as Sebastian walked slowly over to them, wondering why he was doing so.

"You, come with me" Sebastian said sternly, pointing at Jim in which the blonde looked to the left at Ciel and then stood up curiously "The master has ordered me to punish you for what you did before, seems like you may have not learned your lesson"

Jim looked up worriedly and turned back to look at Ciel who was instantly up on his feet, standing before his new friend "No! Don't punish him… punish _me_ instead!" Ciel replied, holding his ground against the tall and dark looking butler. Sebastian looked back down upon the two with mere shock but he couldn't help but smirk immediately after. "Fine, both of you will come with me to the master and I'll let him decide what to do"

Both boys gulped rather loudly and followed Sebastian over to the door. On their way over to the maters room, all three boys followed shortly behind Sebastian. If it had only been Sebastian and Ciel then certainly Sebastian would have been looking forward to punishing him... But now he was taking them both over to his master and he had no idea how he would react to this type of situation.

He stopped outside his master's bedroom door and knocked twice before entering the room. His master was sat on his bed, reading one of his many erotic books "My Lord, a little situation occurred when I went to collect the one you told me to punish…" Sebastian said, standing just next to the door.

"Oh?" His master said, putting the book beside him on the table and with that he stood from the bed and walked over to the door. "What kind of situation?"

"Well, I was about to take him somewhere and punish him as you said. But then the one I punished just before stood in front of him again and stopped me from doing so. He said that he would take the other boys punishment, My Lord"

"Oh?" He smirked quite evilly "Him again… He either likes being punished or he just doesn't know where he stands in this mansion. To me, I believe it's the latter, wouldn't you agree?" He paused for Sebastian's reply which was a simple nod "Fine, punish him; in fact… just punish them both."

Ciel's face became worried when he heard his master talking about punishing them both instead, originally he had planned to speak for Jim so that he would be able to see Sebastian again, but if Jim was going to be there then he really was going to be punished.

Sebastian slowly nodded in reply and stepped outside the door "I have the doll waiting for you out here too, My Lord"

"Good" His master replied, making his way back over to the bed "Send him in" With that, Sebastian brought forth the third child and left the room… He sighed as he closed the door and told Ciel and Jim to follow him back down the corridor.

The two boys hoped that the third would be okay, Sebastian could only do the same since the Doll he had brought up was new and looked like the youngest.

Sebastian was deciding what to do while they walked slowly down the corridor. He could either tell one of them to wait outside his room with the blonde being properly punished and as for Ciel… well he could do something else instead, but then that would look extremely suspicious to the blonde one. The only other choice was to punish them both at the same time, but it would have to be something light and simple, a quick spanking perhaps? Even though he wasn't particularly allowed to do such things to the Doll's, he knew the marks would clear up overnight easily and there wouldn't be any bruises or scars for his master to see… it was the _perfect_ plan.

They stopped just outside his bedroom door and he turned to face the two boys stood behind him. "As you probably heard the master say, I have to punish you _both" _He paused and looked at Ciel "And there is no way you can get him out of this or take his place" He said to Ciel.

"What? If anything I deserve to be punished all the time for what I did to our master" He exclaimed.

"But was it not this boys fault for doing something wrong in the first place?" Sebastian replied sharply.

Ciel went quiet and backed down immediately with not knowing what to say. Sebastian pushed open the door and almost dragged the two boys inside.

"Now, both of you lie face down on the bed"

Ciel and Jim looked at each other worriedly, with millions of different ideas about what Sebastian was talking about going through their minds… of course the main thought was 'rape' but Ciel knew that wasn't a possibility, well for him it was but he knew Sebastian only thought of him in that way and no one else, so it was obviously another punishment.

The two boys complied and lay down on the bed without making any sorts of noise… they did however glance at each other every so often, wondering what was going to happen to them.

Sebastian was stood right next to the edge of the bed between their legs, slowly and quietly he removed one glove from his hand and smiled "I'll try and make this as quick and painless as possible…" Even so, Sebastian was feeling very nervous… he had no idea what was possessing him to do this, but orders were orders and spanking was one of the most common forms of punishment in England.

He pulled up the back of their loin cloths which to Ciel made him realize what exactly was going to happen, but Jim was still unsure… he was still secretly hoping for rape.

Sebastian pulled back his palm and slowly raised it high up in the air; preparing to strike… all the while he thought about whom he would go for first, he wanted to save Ciel for last but if he hit the blonde one first then maybe Ciel would feel a little jealous? Or maybe hitting Ciel first would make Jim realize how bad the punishment is so he'll realize never to do anything bad again? With that, Sebastian had made up his mind and struck Ciel's right bum cheek, making him cry out in shock and shiver with pleasure.

He cringed and grasped the bed sheets, Jim could only look at him do so in shock as Sebastian slapped him again in the same place, only this time it was harder and more electrifying. Ciel gripped the sheets harder and threw his head in the piles he had collected around him.

Small droplets of tears leaked from his eyes, the pleasure was indeed overwhelming and he felt Sebastian spanking him not to punish, but to pleasure.

Jim turned away and waited for when he would finally be punished by Sebastian. He was well aware now that his little fantasy wasn't going to happen… but he could still dream, besides… spanking was actually quite pleasurable.

Sebastian continued to hit his little Ciel, occasionally hitting the back of his leg by accident, but altogether his skin was soft and delicate, something he couldn't wait to get his hands on in the future.

When he knew he had given an adequate amount of damage he pulled Ciel's cloth back over his now red-stained bum cheeks and simply smiled when Ciel turned around to look at him, his eyes were red and puffy from the crying he had done and he seemed a little annoyed at Sebastian, but he wasn't in the right state of mind to argue about it, he just turned away and relaxed.

Jim thought he would be able to handle the amount of pain since he had been through much worse, but he was wrong… the first slap was enough to make him scream his pain out loud, something Ciel didn't do. He hissed and moaned after each hit, but lucky for him Sebastian wasn't so interested in hitting him, so after a couple he stopped and pulled the loin cloth back over.

Jim was surprised and somewhat annoyed, once again it appeared that Sebastian had given Ciel something out of this experience and he had given Jim nothing. He couldn't help but retaliate "Hay! Wait a second, I counted the amount of times you hit him and the amount of times you hit me. If I'm correct, you hit Ciel exactly eight more times than you hit me… isn't that a little… unfair, or were you doing it to please him instead of punish?"

Sebastian was shocked by the remark but only smirked and said "He said he would take the punishment for you did he not? So in accordance to that I hit him more times that I hit you. But I had to obey my master and punish you also, so instead I gave you less. And it is against the rules for any of the servants to do anything pleasurable, erotic or sexual towards the Dolls" Sebastian said.

"Hm" Jim said in reply. "Whatever" He added.

Ciel looked over at his friend and wondered what on earth was up with him, he certainly didn't seem like the type to argue or certainly speak in such a horrible tone.

"What is your name?" Sebastian inquired, looking over at the stubborn looking blonde.

"Jim. I already know yours"

"Well… Jim, would you mind waiting outside while I speak to your friend over here?"

Jim looked up at him suspiciously "Why?"

"That is none of your business… but this is the master's orders. So wait outside and do not leave, or you'll have the master to deal with"

"Fine" Jim replied harshly and left the room in a hurry. He slammed the door closed and waited for a couple of moments like Sebastian had told him to, but his curiosity got the better of him and he desperately wanted to know what was going on inside that room.

He ran his fingers along the walls of the room as quick and as quietly as he could to make sure he wasn't heard or spotted by any servants passing by but so far he was lucky enough that the corridor was pretty much empty.

He spotted a suspicious looking painting around the corner. It wasn't straight and it looked like it had recently been moved slightly. He moved the painting and placed it down on the floor beside the wall. He looked up and noticed one hole in the wall, a big enough size for the eye to see a good view into the room through the wall.

He stood on his toes and looked through the hole only to look away immediately so after. His mouth hung open; speechless… unable to comprehend what was happening in the room. "What the hell?" He muttered to himself and looked through the hole again.

Ciel was strewn across the bed messily and hovering over him was Sebastian, stealing his lips in an everlasting kiss, taking the boys breath away. The two certainly looked like they were enjoying themselves and this made Jim even angrier.

Sebastian held Ciel's wrists to the bed to stop him from moving and he kept their bodies as close together as he could. Ciel moaned into Sebastian's mouth as his cheeks flushed pink and red when the butler begun to fumble his fingers around his chest, feeling the delicately soft skin.

"Sebas-" Ciel whispered when the butler finally pulled back from the kiss "We need… to stop" He added, almost breathless.

"Oh…" Sebastian smirked "But I was just starting to have some fun…" He said, pulling Ciel closer to him "I guess you're right though. We'll continue this some other time…" He said, getting up from the bed.

Jim quickly rushed in putting the painting back on the wall and after checking to make sure everything looked perfect he ran back towards the door and waited patiently for them to come out.

Jim smirked evilly in his spare time and realized the greatness of the situation he had been presented with… oh how he could now make them two suffer from now on…

* * *

_Reviews for the ill author? :D_


End file.
